kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Alfabeti grek
Aubrey David Nicholas Jasper de Grey, lindi me 20 prill 1963 në Londër, Angli, është bashkëpunëtor komjuterik i FlyBase facility, University of Cambridge, në departamentin e gjenetikës , Universiteti i Kembrixhit, Angli si edhe biomjek gerontolog. Ai është duke punuar në përshpejtimin e zhvillimit të një "shërimi" (kure) kundër plakjes njerëzore, një qëllim mjekësor sipas tij si "engineered negligible senescence" (mplakje e papërfillshme inxhenierike). Si përfundim, ai ka njohur (identifikuar) shtatë zonat e ecurisë (procesit) së plakjes që duhet drejtuar mjekësisht para se të bëhet kjo. Ai është intervistuar vitet e fundit nga BBC, New York Times, Fortune Magazine, dhe Popular Science. Para punës së tij në biologjinë molekulare dhe qelizore, de Grey ka ushtruar zyrtarisht punën si shkencëtar komjuterik. Në vitin 1985 mori titullin Bachelor of Arts (Diplomues i Arteve) në shkencën kompjuterike të Kembrixhit. Në vitin 1995 de Grey ktheu vëmendjen kah biologjia e plakjes dhe botoi librin The Mitochondrial Free Radical Theory of Aging '' ISBN 1587061554). (''Teoria e Lirë Rrënjësore e Plakjes Mitokondrinore). Ndihmesat e librit në biologjinë molekulare të mitokondrisë u pritën mirë në këtë fushë. Libri gjithashtu shpall se duke shmangur dëmtimin e mitokondrisë mund të zgjatet vetë ndjeshem jetëgjatësia, megjithse citon se ka të ngjarë që dëmtimi i grumbulluar në mitokondri është një shkak domethënës i mplakjes, por jo shkaku i vetëm mbizotërues. Si mirënjohje për librin e tij mbi mitokondrinë dhe botimeve të tjera, Kembrixhi i dha de Grey-s titullin "Doktor i Filozofisë" në biologji në vitin 2000. Në Kembrixh, në vitin 2005 ai iu përkushtua një plani të hollsishëm të quajtur ' Strategies for Engineered Negligible Senescence' (Strategjitë për Plakje të Papërfillshme Inxhenierike) (SENS) qëllimi i të cilit është të parandalojë keqësimet trupore të njohura në lidhje me plakjen. Ai beson se pas njëzet vjetësh zbulime të mëdhaja shkencore do të mundin të fillojnë të zgjasin jetën e njeriut deri në një moshë të pakufinjtë. Për këtë qëllim , ai organizon konferenca mbi kërkimet e plakjes dhe boton një revistë shkencore me titull Rejuvenation Research. Shtatë llojet e mplakjes parashtruar nga Aubrey # Ndryshime bërthamore: #:Jane ndryshimet e ADNse, molekula qe permban informacionet tona genetike, apo te proteinave qe lidhen me ADN. Disa ndryshime mund te shpien ne kancer. #Ndryshimet mitokondrinore: #:Mitokondria eshte perberese e qelizes dhe eshte e rendesishme per prodhimin e energjise. Mitokondrite permbajne lenden e tyre vetjake genetike, dhe ndryshimet ne ADN-ne e tyre mund te ndikoje ne aftesine e punimit te rregullt te qelizes. Nga ana tjeter, keto ndryshime mund te pershpejtojne shume pika te mplakjes. #Mbeturina nderqelizore: #:Qelizat tona shkaterrojne vazhdimisht proteinat dhe molekula te tjera qe nuk jane me te nevojshme apo mund te jene te demshme. Ato molekula te cilat nuk mund te treten grumbullohen thjeshte brenda qelizes si mbeturina. Arteroskleroza, dhe te gjitha llojet e semundjeve te zvetenimit nervor (si p.sh. sëmundja e Alchajmerit shoqerohen me kete problem. #Mbeturinat jashteqelizore: #:Mbeturina te demshme proteinash mund te grumbullohen poashtu jashte qelizave tona. Nje shembull per kete eshte pllaka amiloide qe ndeshet ne trurin e pacienteve me Alchajmer. #Humbja e qelizave: #:Disa nga qelizat e trupit tone nuk mund te rizevendesohen, apo mund te zevendesohen shume ngadale - me ngadale sesa ata vdesin. Kjo renie ne numer e qelizave shkakton dobesimin e zemres me kalimin e viteve, dhe shkakton poashtu semundjen e Parkinsonit dhe dobeson sistem imun (mbrojtes) te trupit tone. #Mplakja e qelizes: #:Kjo eshte dukuria e paaftesise se ndarjes se metejshme te qelizave, te cilat nuk vdesin por lejojne qelizat tjera te ndahen. Ato mund te bejne edhe pune te tjera per te cilat nuk jane paracaktuar te bejne, si tretjen e proteinave qe mund te jene te demshme. Mplakja e sistemit mbrojtes te trupit dhe lloji 2-te i diabetit shkaktohen per kete arsye. #Nderthurja jashteqelizore: #:Qelizat mbahen te lidhura se bashku nepermjet disa proteinave lidhese te posaçme. Kur formohen shume lidhje te terthorta mes qelizave ne nje ind, indi mund te humbase lakueshmerine e tij dhe shkaktohen probleme arterioslerike dhe presbiopike (shikimi larg dhe jo afer tek pleqte). Shiko edhe * Mitokondria * Proteina * Qeliza Lidhje të jashtme * SENS (Strategies for Engineered Negligible Senescence) * Methuselah Mouse Prize * 'We will be able to live to 1,000' BBC website * http://www.slate.com/id/2115015/ Category:biografi Category:Biologji Category:Gerontologji de:Aubrey de Grey en:Aubrey de Grey es:Aubrey de Grey fi:Aubrey de Grey fr:Aubrey de Grey nl:Aubrey de Grey